Star Trek into Obscurity
by Obscura Elu
Summary: Khan Noonien Singh had been taken into custody and is ready to be trial for his terroristic crimes. All is well, until troubled has occurred. Khan wasn't the only threat Earth needed to look out for. New damning information emerges from the darkness, and Kirk and his crew will need help from the very same monster who tried to take them out. Khan/OC, Slight AU, and STID OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek into Obscurity

Chapter One

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm new to the Trekkie **_**fan fiction**_** community, but I am a long time Trekkie. Upon watching Star Trek into Darkness, I felt a new kind of love for it all over again in a new way. I actually anticipated the wait for this movie since I first heard about, and even after I saw it, love can't describe the way I feel for this sequel. But hopefully my writing will.**

**John Harrison/ Kahn x Original Character (I believe it will make things too complicated for him to be paired with anyone else from the series). A slight AU with a different ending to STID**

**Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy/Bones, and Other Original Characters will be as followed, along with the all-so important bridge crew Sulu, Science Officer 0718 aka GATT, Lieutenant Madeline, Officer Darwin, Officer Jodi, and Cupcake. **

**Thanks for checking out the story and please enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own JJ Abram's Star Trek or Star Trek into Darkness. I wish I did though. I wish I did. But I don't. Sadly. I don't. **

* * *

THE DEFFINITION OF _OBSCURITY_:

1:The quality or state of being obscure. 2: Deficiency or absence of light; darkness. 3: The quality or condition of being unknown. 4. The Absence of _Light._

_The Absence of light._

_Absence of __**light**__ . . . _

* * *

_Aboard the Enterprise_:

"I will never know the feeling of my hands ringing the life out of your beloved Captains neck right now . . .

"You sick bastard, the hell you won't!" Bones aggressively pulled up his black sleeve to his elbow and pulled out a potable blood extractor. He found a vein, the same vein he took the previous blood sample, and plunged the needle into the flexing blue branch.

His brown eyes piercingly stared into Khan's. Stern, keen bluish aqua green pair of orbs beamed back at his, wild and monstrous against his pale chalk white completion. Yet he was so well poised, and calm, just by looking at the man it was hard to believe that he was the terrorist that killed all of those people- who killed Admiral Pike, crushed Admiral Marcus, and so many others.

Bones looked away and clenched his jaw. It seemed like forever since has been here and he needed to get this damn vile back to Kirk before it's too late. Why won' it hurry up?!

The doctor was so horribly impatient by this thing they call a man, he began thumping his foot. He hated to wait, especially in front of that _monster_. Meanwhile as the vile of blood began to slowly fill, Bones shook his head in disapproval of what he was about to say. "Why did you do it Khan? Despite your vengeance against the Federation and Starfleet, you have managed to kill thousands of lives. Innocent men women and children who had nothing to do with your past, all dead, and all you can do is sit there."

"Doctor McCoy," His voice rigged with a eerie melancholy that dreaded the doctor, "-my simplistic explanation as to why will only upset you further, besides that, don't you have a friend to save using my blood?"

The vile was finally full, and Bones took the pleasure of digging it further into his arm, twisting the needle in freakish ways, slicing the flesh beneath Kahn's skin and violently snatching the needle out. A small rush of blood squirted into the air, hitting the table and staining his pale arm.

Khan laughed coldly, "Oh Doctor, that wasn't very nice."

Bones nearly bit his tongue. He didn't have time for this and needed to save his best friend's life. The doctor rushed to the clear exiting door where four security guards heavily guarded it. One of the guards quickly scanned him and the vile before giving him the right to leave the cell. On his way out he saw a female medic officer dressed in a Starfleet issued blue dress uniform. She was cladded with splats of blood cuts and bluish black brushes upon her cheeks arms and legs. Bones noticed that the once clean and punctual uniform was now soaked with blood and other ungodly fluids all the way through her dress as she walked with a horribly broken limp.

She was not only one of the survivors of the USS Enterprise, but one of McCoy's sector officers in the medical ward.

He stood in astonishment.

"Nurse Campbell? Jesus- Tanya! What the hell are you doing here? You got to go see a doctor, sweetheart. You're way too banged up to be walking out here."

The honeyed brown skinned woman smiled, even when it hurt her, "Don't worry about me; Kirk needs you, go do what you need to do and treat him. I've have something I need to do here."

McCoy shook his head, "Arguing with you won't change your mind and I'm running out of time. Promise me you will see one after you are done here with that ever the hell you have concerned with that creep?"

"You know I will Bones." She replies.

McCoy gave her a reassuringly tender thumb rub on the cheek before dashing out the maximum prison ward.

After Tanya watched him leave, she slowly turned her gaze to the only inhabited cell clock out of four in the area. The guards watched her intently, eyeing her every move, but she wasn't there to take them out, or help escape the prisoner. She had one last will of testament on her mind. And she was bound to get it from that black cladded terrorist behind the industrial plexipolymer glass, caged like an enraged poisonous snake.

She made eye contact with him from across the room.

One of the guards stopped her. "What purpose do you have here ma'am?"

The doctor spoke fluently, "I have security clearance from First Commanding Officer Spock, under the federation law of detainment and interrogation of a prisoner."

he denied her, "Sorry ma'am we can't let-"

Campbell snapped, "Don't let my looks fool you. I haven't seen a doctor yet because this is more important than my health right now, officer. Commander Spock has prompted me to do a partial interrogation. Unless you wish to call him to make sure, which I advise he is not in the best of moods right now considering our Captain is nearly close to death, I wouldn't consider doing so. Vulcans have very passionate emotions well hidden beneath their skin, and irritating him buy not following orders won't be so pretty for either of you."

They started at her for a brief second before one of the guards spoke up. "Let her in," he answered.

The nurse walked up into the clearance bay to be scanned for ant weapons or hazards. "- Commencing bio scan." Another officer shouts. A lime-green laser beamed down and scanned her whole body, within seconds it was over and a charming alarm sounded off as a positive.

"You're clear. Take all the time you need, but I would recommend it being quick ma'am." He looked at her with reassuring eyes, "That son of a bitch is twisted."

"Thank you officer, I'll keep that in mind." she agrees.

The officer tapped on the control panel, turning the middle of the plexipolymer glass wall into and entryway. The nurse made an effort to quicken her limp on the way through. Once she was in, the plasma like glass quickly molted its way into a single wall of glass again. Trapping her with the monster inside.

There he was. John Harrison, sitting there at a white table with his arms cuffed in steel and magnetically bolted to the top of the industrial furniture. His chest, torso, and legs in the same manner. Cuffed with strengthened metals magnetically glued to each unmoving surface. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

The only thing moving was his eyes. They stared her down and penetrated anyone who dares to look him straight. Tanya felt violated, as if her presence was condemned by him. Ironically his presence was condemned by everyone he terrorized.

There was a white chair at the opposite end of the table, Tanya was about to sit in, but didn't. Instead she inched her was closer to him without looking away from his venomous aqua gaze. When she was close enough she sat on top of the table to the right of him.

"Your eyes haven't changed a bit. There still the same ocean blue I remembered."

He looked away. His facial features schooled and steady, almost unreadable.

"Look at me."

He ignored her.

"LOOK at ME!"

His eyes slowly meet hers, and his demeanor has ultimately changed. His gaze has softened into a sentimental stare; his muscular face was soft ghost white, beautifully innocent, but full of shame.

"Look at _me_ Khan." Her voice was shaken with anger, "Look at _my_ face, _my_ body. Look at me. When I escaped the U.S.S. Vengeance, I went straight back onto the Enterprise. I saw people I worked with, _friends_, practically _family_ being sucked out into space, and I almost went with _them_. I'm covered with the blood of_ my_ crew mates, even some of it is my own. I've been hit and battered from falling debris. I fell so many times from the ship about to crash land in orbit, and yet you can't even look me in _my_ _eyes_."

He still ignored her. Tanya felt the disapproval come in his expression like a smack in the face. Now she was furious, "You did this to me! You tried to KILL me! I was good as dead; I should have been because of you. The people I love are gone. My friends are gone. My home is gone. But yet, _you_ and _I_ are still _here_."

Ignoring the pin her back and legs, she hooped off the table with a gracious leap and grabbed the root of his black hair with her honeyed hand, her nails, tearing, gripping and pulling is head towards her direction as she bitterly whispers in his face, "-and I want to know _WHY_?! Why did you do this?! Why did you kill my only family? My crew!"

Her last work flung into his heart, so did his head when she let go and shoved it violently against the headrest of the chair. To Khan, it didn't hurt, but what hurt him was seeing her in pain.

His lips thinned as he warmly cooed to her, "My light," he kept a cool composure, "I searched everywhere for you only to realize that you went back to the ship. I thought I lost you. There are no formal apologies in modern literature that can make up the pain I feel for you. My intentions we're not to _harm_ you. I took this out on myself."

Her face twisted in disgust, "Yourself-? You are a fucking sick son of a bitch! Fuck your intention! You have changed. You were never like this."

Khan's jaw clenched. "I was always like this, love. I'm so sorry you were too late and have begun to notice, but I can't undo what has been done."

The nurse's expression twisted again, this time in confusion, "You can always make right of what you did wrong, haven't I told you this? Tell me why! Why did you do it! Why do you hate us!?" By _us_, she didn't just mean the world of the humans, she meant their world. Their relationship.

"We have already planned to do so, my love." His face grinned of reassurance, "Marcus . . . all of them-"

With wide eye, Tanya shook her head, "We've planned to take out Marcus and his agenda. Not kill him, start a war, and defiantly not kill other people who weren't involved."

Khan smiled; a cunningly sinful smile, "Well God save the Nurse. Your captain has managed to kill my family, all 72 of them on taking me down! They were INVOLVED, Tanya."

She protested, "After you managed to kill most of us on the Enterprise-"

Khan swiftly cut her off, "-because _your_ beloved Kirk betrayed _our_ trust. NO ONE shall ever betray ME!" He screamed at her with all of his might, with all of the vicious hated boiling up in his soul. Her words had enraged him.

SLAP! The nurse swiftly back handed the man in the face. For some reason it had hurt more than he has intended.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" The nurse screamed back at him. Her eyes were stinging with tears she tried all of her might to hold back, to be strong, but she couldn't. Khan watched at the tears fell from both bruised cheeks. His heart broke for her, "Tanya, please. Don't -"

She cut him off and turned her gaze away from him. "You were once a solider. A solider for peace, made to protect us_ all_ from evil. Now you are a terrorist, the very same evil you swore to protect us from. You betrayed us all. And now you _will_ suffer, hopefully more that _my_ people did."

Khan wanted to hug her so meaningfully right now but couldn't. He felt a bit horrified for not protecting her. He softly cleared his throat to keep from tearing up himself, "Then I want nothing more than that. I have tarnished the only person I have ever cared about in this world; I have caused her to suffer by my hands. What torture is more painful than this?"

"The torture of you being wrong." She returned back to him and sat back in the same spot she was before, "Kirk and Spock are no murders, and for that, they will be forever stronger than you will ever be, _John_," She switched back to his creation name. He didn't deserve to be called by his birth name, she felt. "Your people are still alive."

"No." His voice challenged. His eyes flinched to her dark brown ones, his eye widened in a mixture of horror and hope, "NO. You are lying to me."

Tanya bobbed her head, "It is the truth. We took them out of the torpedoes before we deployed them at the Vengeance. They are alive and safe. It's too unfortunate that you will never see them again."

He nodded, almost agreeing with her statement, "If they are _truly_ alive, then my mission is complete. This is, by all means, that when _they_ are relived from cryogenics and are rehabilitated in a region, a kingdom at which we can call OUR OWN. And Tanya, you my dear will always be by my side. Even if you are not, at this very moment."

She wanted to slap the piss out of him. Again and again ten times over through his thick augmented skull, "You still don't get it do you? Everything we went through together and you still don't _GET IT_."

Khan snapped, "I gave you my heart Tanya!" His face stared at her in softer manner, "What more can I do at this point in time? Do you have any Idea how if feel right now, seeing you hurt like this? I'd rather suffer the wrath of conviction by torture tenfold than to see _my_ light angered and hurt."

She didn't want to look at him anymore. This wasn't the same man she used to know. Maybe Khan was right about her. She didn't see the signs of the real him early enough to make a stand, and for that she felt weak. She loathed the feeling when other people, people's _lives_, counted on her to be strong for them.

Campbell lifted herself off of the table and made her way to the glass barricade, turning her back on him, "_You_ should have thought about that before you took revenge against the Federation and Starfleet. And when you did that, you took revenge out against me too."

Somehow, she felt the feministic superiority waffle over her. The commanding officer began to straighten her posture and clear her mind of any emotions regarding this very thing that calls himself a 'man'. She sighs, snapping her posture towards his way once more.

"Look Mr. Harrison," The nurse's voice cleared, "I'm here to tell you that under Federation law, you will be detained in maximum security in Birchwood Bay in San Francisco. You will be interrogated again before your trial and conviction. There is a high possibility that you be sentenced to life by torture to death, death, or God know what else they might come up with for your punishment. In the meantime, I have no information to disclose to you except for one thing; you were my first and my all Khan. You have hurt me like no other . . . . . . . . . . . . . and Hell . . . has no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you all think. Should I continue of not? XD If so let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek into Obscurity

Chapter Two

**Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you all for your support and words of encouragement, this is very humbling of you all and I appreciate it. A shout out and holla back gurl to ****AvalonTheLadyKiller and ****IWillNeverStopFangirling****, to be honest I did not see my work as this at all and it was surprisingly sweet to know someone else did. : ) laughing at myself because I cried with joy. Thanks.**

**Part two of this chapter will be up really soon, because of technical difficulties with the auto save and the electrical box at my house. I warn you, it was total hell and most of this chapter is lost in cyberspace called the 'Matrix.' Rest in Peace lost pieces of the chapter and hello to the new!**

**If you wish to check out fan doodles for the story, my deviant art link is on my profile page.**

**Check it out and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own JJ Abram's Star Trek or Star Trek into Darkness. I wish I did though. I wish I did. But I don't. Sadly. I don't**.

* * *

_One month and three days later_:

"Oh come on Bones! Five years ain't so bad!" Kirk argued. Bones was trialing him by his side in the expansive hallways of the new U.S.S. Enterprise. It amazed them both that Starfleet did such a quick and professional job to restore her back to her former glory. Kirk walked around analyzing the new upgrades. A new warp hybrid engine was installed, apparently it was top of the line and wouldn't stall or shut down by any giving force. It was protected by a plasma force field to prevent and damage like the day Marcus tried to take them out.

McCoy stood there with him watching the engine being checked overhead, gripping, "Yeah well, that's one thousand-eight hundred-and-twenty five days in deep space unless you're not prone to deep space sickness like I am, well your just too damn goody too-shoes!" the doctor cursed.

Kirk laughed. Both of them began to walk towards the elevator lift taking them back to the bridge.

It was so good to be back and alive on the Enterprise he nearly tears up with joy. After the San Fran Tragedy, getting life back together was hard on everyone. The endless news reports of recovering the deceased from the wreckage on the ship and in the city, the funerals, and the stench of fear all around. Kirk hated it, but there was no win- win situation for no one. He had always made his damn surest that there was, unfortunately not this time. It made him feel lucky that he was alive today. He thanked God and Bones quick witted smarts for that.

The door slid open, and the two males strode out. The bride was busy preparing themselves for the voyage when Spock greeted, "Welcome back captain, Dr. McCoy."

Uhura and Madeline- the dark green alien woman smiled at each other and began to clap. Officer Jodi, the spunky platinum haired security officer joined in along with Officer Sulu. The whole bridge began to clap and shout for Kirk. A chorus of 'welcome backs' and victory yells filled the air. "Yes! Yes! Hear he hear he your King as arrived, loyal subjects, attributes and peasants!"

Uhura rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh please, someone kill me now so I won't have to bear the drag-queen's wrath."

Kirk turned and plummeted into the captain's chair almost in defeat over her words.

A few chuckles were audited and ceased when he announced, "Yup, it's good to be back. I've got a speech for you all, but first I got to know how our ship is doing," the captain turned his attention to Spock again, "Status report?"

"We are ready for departure as schedule in two minutes forty-eight- seven seconds. After departure from space dock and into warp, we are due for a meeting at zero-nine hundred." The Vulcan scientist smoothly replied.

Kirk froze and squinted at the sharp witted man, "Meeting? What meeting Mr. Spock?"

"The San Francisco Tragedy." Spock held a PADD in his hand strolling over the message they sent him, "-It seems that The Federation wants members to testify against John Harrison AKA Kahn and Admiral Marcus. Those aboard the Enterprise who have key information and valid proof for defense are welcomed to attend the meeting."

Kirk shook his head, _Not again_, he thought. "I thought we had this sorted out already."

"This event came up as your people say a 'last minute' ordeal." Spock's eyebrow lifted as a sign of him using a more humorous stance but that didn't help. Kirk just started at him with a restless expression on his face to convince his first commanding officer to not go through it. Kirk though, But_ hey knowing Spock_ _. . . Rules-_

The first commander's voice cuts through his train of thought, "Rules are the rules. Starfleet mandate must be as followed Captain."

"Somehow I knew you would say that, Elf ears." The dirty blond said dryly.

Spock was about to testify when Kirk spoke up again, "Uhura call up Bones, tell him we gotta meeting in the captain's conference room."

"Yes sir." She followed.

* * *

"Damn it man, I'm a doctor not your mamma'! Now drink the serum or I'll have to sedate your big grungy ass and stab a rectum catheter in you!" McCoy argued with his patient. Tanya needed help with Officer Hendorff, also known as Cupcake to most. He wasn't being cooperative with her so she had to call in the boss. She stood there with a hand on her hip feeling like her usual self again, playing at the hem of her dress uniform, enjoying the constant arguments and bickering of Dr. Leonard Bones McCoy. It never seemed to stay quite here unless there was a serious accident other than that the med bay was usually loud, because of him. She couldn't blame him; she was a southerner herself and knew how it works.

But it was something more to Bones she just could quite understand but she took pleasure in it. The southern man had a way with his words just as he had a way with treating his patients like family. Honest and to the point. For that she admired him as a friend, a bother, and a mentor.

Bones stood there with a stance and jerked his neck and head like a feisty diva with an attitude, "Well don't look at me so smug, Cupcake" The doctor flung his hand in the air, "- it's this way or get another serum pumped in your ass, which is it gonna' be?"

The sickly man in the hospital bed cringed and started at the black serum filled shot cup. Without another second thought, he flung the cup up in his mouth, sucking the serum down. As the dark muck slid down his throat, Hendorff tried his best to keep from throwing it up by coughing and grunting.

"See not so bad." Nurse Campbell chimed, as she patted his back.

The burly man shook his head, "What the hell did they put in that stuff?" Feeling a bit woozy the Officer nearly fell over but Bones caught him in time and pulled him back into the bed again, pushing the man into lying down.

Tanya continued to explain, "It's a symho-epiletic serum made to kill the virus you caught, but don't worry, your epileptic Golorian virus will be over soon and you won't be detained off the ship and quarantined on earth."

"Yeah" Bones jumped in, "-you should be happy go lucky we caught the bastard early or else you will be in a world of hell." Then he left the medical gurney to go take care of some other business around the med bay.

Tanya bobbed her head, approving, "Yes, as long as you stay here under quarantine and follow our rules okay."

"Yes mam, just tell Jodi I'll be doing some overtime alright. She can't see me like this."

Tanya smiled. She knew Jodi and Hendorff had a thing for each other ever since she was stationed on the Enterprise almost a year ago. It wasn't until now they decided to give it a chance.

But seeing the look on Hendorff's face was priceless. A mixture of a manly innocence rarely seen on his type of face, but she had to object, "Oh please. You think she would care what the hell you look like when she loves you? I can't lie to her like that and neither can you, bud."

"But-"

"Fine! I'll tell her but if she keeps on asking me I don't know anything. Now get some rest. You're going to need it." With that said she left his side and swung the curtains around him to conceal some privacy. In an orderly fashion she went to the cleansing area to shed off her gloves and sanitize her hands and arms free of any contaminates. Looking around the med bay, there wasn't really anything much to do. There were only two more patients other than Hendorff. They were there for some space sickness, nothing major. _Probably a couple of new recruiters for the academy nothing more_, Campbell thought, but she decided to go on ahead and check up on them even though Nurse Chapel, the blond haired woman, already did so.

The last patient the Nurse visited was a new member of engineering. A Sirian girl named Kaloma. She is a hairless feline humanoid (considering she wasn't covered in fur from head to toe like a common house cat accept for the long wavy curls on her head then yes). She was a sweet young lady with a heart shaped face that matched her personality too.

"So how old are you, Kaloma?" Tanya inquired.

The feline officer cooded almost like meow, "Eighteen, but I will be nineteen in a few days." She spoke fluently with a strange accent.

"Wow you are young! I see you are in engineering too?"

"Yes I am, and a lot of people say that."

The nurse smiled, "Well you're not alone in this honey; believe me when I say that. Our youngest crew member here is Chekov in engineering; he is our boy genius, like you. He's only nineteen too. When you get all better and settled in I'll introduce him to you."

The girl's golden honey green eyes flashed in delight, "Thank you."

"No problem. So what inspired you to do Starfleet in the first place? I know in some Sirian cultures women were prohibited just as human women were at a point in time."

Ensign Kaloma took her eyes way from the woman and to the floor, "It's not like that I assure you. I'm glad it's not though, the revolution for equality ended when I was around seven years old. When I was a little girl I always wanted to travel amongst the stars and visit different places, new worlds, it was a silly dream of mines-"

Nurse Campbell stood up shaking her head, "A silly dream that came true. You can't deny that." She looked around to see Dr. McCoy talking on the phone. Tanya tried to make out what he was saying but he was talking in a hush hush tone, only hearing the grumble of his annoyance. He seemed a bit on the down side. She decided to meet him over there to see what was happening.

"Excuse me hon' I'll be right back."

"You're fine."

When Tanya got closer to McCoy she can hear him rapidly sum up his conversation.

"Yeah, fine we'll be down there. McCoy out." He huffed and hung up the on the communicator panel located on the wall.

The nurse took another step closer to conceal some privacy, "Where are you going doc?"

McCoy kept his eyebrows in a tightknit expression, his voice riddled with solemnness, "To the conference room. Kirk is holding on there under Federation orders. He only wants people who have information about Harrison to attend, considering section 31 was a facility open to some Starfleet ranks. Someone one this ship could be one of them who worked with Harrison."

"We'll have fun," Tanya peeped, "I'll man the fort down till you return,"

She made a sharp turn around and tried to walk away to continue work in the med bay but Bones snatched up her forearm huskily commanding, "-No you don't sweetheart!" and twirled her towards him again.

"You're hiding something." Bones whispered.

She shook her head confused to what he was saying, "Hiding what?"

He fiercely recalled the events, "That day when we caught Khan, I saw you in the security facility when I drew blood from the creep. After we got Kirk settled and stabled I went to Spock to ask him about you interrogating Khan he said that you were never authorized to do anything." Then he raised his left eyebrow in a suspicion, "So you gonna tell me or what, precious?"

She was caught. Tanya knew sooner or later that she was going to tell them but it seemed now was the time. Her brown eyes squinted at his, "I'll tell you, and the others, in the conference room. Not here."

* * *

Kirk, Uhura, Spock, and Scotty were already in the conference room for two hours now, and only a handful of people stopped by to give their accounts. And out of all of them, none of them had anything worth to testify in the up and coming trial. Kirk sighed. This was a complete waste of time in which they all had work to be done. If anyone wanted to have come forward they would have done so months ago, if they really hated the bastard who almost destroyed Starfleet.

Bones and whoever else he said was coming with him haven't even shoed up yet. Kirk was about to conclude the meeting when two familiar voices nipped at one another, was nearing them. The doctor and his assistant nurse had finally arrived. Tanya had a nervous look on her face while Bones was overly agitated.

"Dr. McCoy and Nurse Campbell, welcome. Please sit down" Spock dryly greeted.

Without being around the bush, Kirk crossed his arms and snickered, "You got something to say Bones?"

McCoy and Tanya took a seat in the two empty office chairs as the doctor grumbled, "That that lunatic is a creep and kills cockroaches with his stares? Nope I'm good. But this pretty lady has somethin' to say for herself." Bones stared Tanya down like a scolding hawk and clearly breathed, "Guilty as charged."

"Nurse Campbell?" Spock inquired her to start speaking

The Nurse sighed, "I have information about Harrison; I believe it would be of value to testify in court."

Scotty raised his eyebrows, "Given everything he touches turns to crap and death- that should be enough to charge the sorry bastard."

Nearly being drained of boredom, Uhura spoke up, "Not in the court of law, Scotty. But we all would think they would just get this case over with and sentence him."

Spock added, "The few people who have come to the meeting had less than substantial evidence to testify and compel the court during Harrison's and Marcus's conviction. Given that-"

Kirk, already flustered, cut's his first officer off, addressed the bronze skinned woman, "What Spock is eventually trying to say is- what evidence to you have that will do damage to Harrison in this case."

Tanya stopped playing with the hem of her dress and intently beamed her eyes back at Kirk, "I'm his lover."

They all stared at her like she was bat shit crazy.

She rolled her eye, "- His _former_ lover. I put a large emphasis on the _former_."

They continued to stare at her, letting her words sink in with dumbfounded looks amongst their gaping faces.

"Awe. Hell. Naw." Scotty huffed.

Bones twisted his head with wide eye, "Jesus Tanya! You fell in love with him!"

"Strangely though I wonder how the sex works." The captain admitted under his breath in a jokingly tone.

"Kirk!" Uhura yelled

"What?" The dirty blond whined, "It could be useful as evidence! How 'bout fights? What is it like to fight with a super human? I know I couldn't be able to put up with him."

Tanya rubbed her face, feeling her nerves begin to crescendo down and stood when she gathered enough strength to do so. The whole room knows, and there was only a matter of space time for the secret to spread like a virus around the ship, then everyone will know. She used to love a man who has a blackened heart and enjoyed death when it was necessary, and could do anything that pleased him regardless if it meant to perish another life. He would do so in a milli-fraction of a second, that's half the time of a blink of an eye, without any second thought. Tanya blinked. She felt her life perish within that time. A warm wet salted teal streamed from eye to her cheek.

The nurse vengefully smudged it away feeling an opposing pity on her for being selfish, for being weak.

When Tanya looked up, everyone stared at her with sympathetic eyes. She stood up and walked over to the bay window and stared out amongst the cosmos. Light blues, purples and violent greens of clouded gasses swarmed nearing stars and other tiny orbs of light. For a moment it calmed her nerves. She needed it.

"Kirk you can be such an asshole you know that?" Uhura cursed at her captain.

The dirty blond clenched his jaw in regret, "I know, I sorry Tanya I didn't-"

The nurse stopped his words and nodded, accepting his apology, "I was his lover before all of this began to go downhill. Trust me when I say I want to kill him myself if I could."

Kirk slowly nodded, understanding the woman, "Um, not to be rude or insensitive but um, how could you . . . ?"

Tanya released a long deep breath and sat down, almost feeling the slight exertion of defeat begin to form, "How could I ever love a monster like him? If I were to know he was to turn out like this you bet your ass I wouldn't have looked at him, let alone touched him. But back then, it was hell, and it was rough, but we found an alliance with each other, one I thought would never happen."

Spock spoke up, "Given the time we have Nurse Campbell, would you like to share with us your past with Mr. Harrison."

Tanya turned her gaze from the window and slightly smiled, "That's why I'm here, Mr. Spock."

Tanya made her way back to her seat and sat down, "It all started in England, where Starfleet London's headquarters and manufacturing labs were located. There was a separate building called the Kelvin Archives, as you all may now know, theses archives housed Section 31. Before I was transferred here on the Enterprise, I used to work there . . ."

* * *

I was walking to one of my favorite bakeries called Lyndon's Pastries. Every morning I would walk from my condo down St. Mary Boulevard to eat breakfast there, and then I am on my way to work. It was the normal routine with me, but except for one thing.

Today was day one-hundred and fifty four, working an internship at Starfleet headquarters in London. After my full ride scholarship to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, my academic councilor Mr. Charleston set me up with an internship here at the London HQ. It had seemed that my superior grades and wits finally paid off. The British division even paid for a car and condo for my services, as well as a hefty check. And all for this, I was a Nurse. I was working with a team of scientist, making biological weapons for modern warfare. The Irony; I loathed it. But I made a deal with the devil. I had already signed a full on four year contract with Starfleet and the Planetary Federation, and if I were to repeal it, I would go to prison on federal offence charges. Thirty to life. And all of my dreams and everything good I had going for me was to go up in flames.

I thought about it every day as I sat near the bay window eating a strawberry Danish watching the business Britt's pass by, determined to work or going to school, happy or indifferent. I was miserable.

But today, I will remember it like no other. Day one-hundred and fifty four- May seventeenth, twenty-two fifty-five.

I finished the pastry and took one last sip of my coffee, stood and placed the payment and tip in the booklet. I had to make sure I was there at the laboratory early to make sure everything was prepped for this morning. I grabbed my brief case and headed out the revolving door, making sure I took a good glance at myself in the reflection.

Walking, I always had a professional stride even if the nursed attire was a bit short for my taste; I had the body for it, even if I am on the curvy side; that wasn't the problem. I felt lowly for what my task required me to do today. As I continued to walk, my mind kept on thinking about it.

Within a few minutes later, I made it to Headquarters main entrance. I am waffled by the smell of industrial cleanliness as my pumps rhythmically clack against the gleaming marble floors. I make it in to a small line of workers being checked in. I didn't wait too long considering that the procedure was fairly short due to the technology and the simple fact that nobody was stupid enough to sneak in weapons or any other illegal items. When it was my turn I dropped my brief case down on the table and let the scanners scan my face and body.

"Hello Mrs. Campbell!" Mr. Fredrick greeted me with a warm smile. He is one of the security officers working at HQ. I've known him the first time I came here and our father daughter like relationship had been strong ever since.

"Good morning, Mr. Fredrick." I smiled "How are you holding up this morning, you know with your arthritis?" I stood at the floor panel and put my feet evenly with the foot outlines. I looked towards the lazer where it beamed a red biometrics graph apon my face.

"Better than ever." He replied as the machine did its work, "That Operx treatment you told me about was brilliant."

Another second later and the scanner was done. A small beep went of giving me clearance. "Well I'm glad you are feeling better."

I walked over to Frederick to pick up my briefcase when he asked me, "How about you Lassie? Another day a slayin'?"

I tiredly looked at him, "You will not believe it." I couldn't tell him nor anyone what my work is here, but Fredrick knew it was important. The man worked here for decades; he knew.

He gave me a gentle pat on the back, "Well I'll hold you too it- now on your way, doll face, you're holding up the line."

I smiled. We always do when talking in the mornings, "Alright, Mr. Fredrick and I got you your usual; it will be in fridge three in the break room."

"You an angel." He genuinely replied.

My heart clenched. "I try to be." I smiled back, grabbing my suitcase and making a mad dash for the closing elevator door. There were a couple of other people on board, ones who I am not familiar with. I pressed the negative sub-floor six on the panel where I am located for the day. One by one all of the coworkers left the elevator to their destination while I was still onboard. My floor is below the actual building where the barrack labs are located to assure the safety of the coworker and citizens if a hazard were to cause an outbreak. With one last stop, I was at my final destination. The elevator door opened and I strode right out.

I walk down the sterile white hall, using my confidence to mask my sorrow. I was working in section 31, one of the most exclusive organizations in Starfleet working to make the best weapons and technology there is on the planet.

My legs take me to a familiar sterile white, all so bright room where Nurse Gerick was prepping material. Medical tools and weapons of science were being sterilized in his care, no doubt, as I stepped to the side to cleanse my hands in preparation also.

While doing so, I grinned to him, "Morning Gerick,"

"Ah!" He gasped in shock "Good morning Campbell. I didn't hear you walk in, you're not trying to sneak up on me and steal my sterilizing secrets are you?"

"Really? You just used the standard procedures, get over yourself you OCD manic bastard."

He laughed, "Not a manic, perfectionist yes. And last time I checked mum was still alive and calling me her special little bundle of joy. So are you ready for this one?"

I chuckled to myself as I continued to scrub my hands and arms clean. "Yeah, I hope it goes smoothly though. I never took someone out of cryo who has been in for three hundred years. Plus the tech is way outdated too. Practically ancient." After that I grab a pair of long sky blue gloves and rolled them on each arm.

Gerick sighed, "I'm pretty sure you'll do fine. Now help me get these oxygen-cloriflux tanks stationed. Everything else is ready to go. Dr. Abel will be in soon with his two assistants and the patient."

I rushed to put an extra-large surgeon's hair beret to conceal my bush of curly hair. Even though I was wearing it in a bun today I still don't want to run the risks of cross contamination. Then my nurses lab coat and apron comes on. I am ready.

I walked over to Gerick helping him roll the tanks to the middle of the room where we will be operating. We both each take two tanks and hook them up to the machine. They instantly hook in place. I look to Gerick for reassurance but his eyes were caught mines with a serious gaze. Before I knew it he quickly pulled me aside.

"Tanya, listen to me for a good minute before Dr. Abel comes in. This is important," He whispered to me, urgent and hot against his tongue, "This patient that we are waking from cryo has some damning history. In his former life he goes by the name of Khan Noonien Singh. He was a former rebellion leader of the Eugenics Wars. Can you believe that? They didn't even mention him in the history books. Apparently One of Starfleet's squadron found seventy three of his people, including him, all genetically enhanced humans still in cryo. Admiral Marcus ordered us to awaken him and reevaluate his condition. From there, I don't know what the bloody hell he want's with him."

I was shocked. I couldn't think. But when I heard this, it wasn't hard for me to believe it either. There were some weirder assignments I have been chosen to do before this so it doesn't shock me. But how did Nurse Gerick get this information from? "How did you get this information?" I blurted out.

"I did a little snooping of my own." He smirked.

"Oh my God, Mark!" I harshly whispered to him. I was worried- "If you get caught-"

"But I didn't." He replied with a slick grin. Suddenly the double bay doors slid open with Dr. Abel's back to us. He was helping his assistance steer the gurney at the front of the bed while the other two mirrored each other from side to side. Obviously the gurney was heavy, transporting a whole cryo tube. Khan's cryo tube. They wheeled the gurney in and positioned it next to the vacant one for when we transport his body.

"Alright everyone," Dr. Abel announced, "Admiral Marcus and his team will be up in the balcony in a few seconds to oversee this operation. Let's not disappoint him. But just to make light of the situation you all are my best and I know we will ace the operation just like any other."

His assistants, Dr. Klein and Dr. Johnson, both male and cream skinned, eyed us with the same nervousness both Gerick and I gave them.

A few seconds later as promised by him, Admiral Marcus walked him with his team of scientist and advisers strode into the well-lit balcony above them. As soon as they settled in to the room the lights deemed to create less of a distraction and the intercom above boomed with the Admiral's voice, "Good morning everyone, I won't delay with any further explanation as to what we are doing her so let's get this show on the road as schedule. Dr. Abel, are you ready to proceed."

"Yes sir we are." He smoothly replied.

Dr. Klein the light brown-haired man walked over to the holo-plasma screen and turned the recorder on. He recalled today's agenda, "Recording date, May seventeenth, twenty-two fifty-five, exactly 'o'- nine-hundred. Operation number one-eight-two-nine-three, patient's name Kahn Noonien Singh. Today's objective: awaken the patient from outdated cryogenics, rehabilitate memory, and establish stability of consciousness."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek into Obscurity

Chapter Three

**Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you all again for your support, follows, and words of encouragement, this is very humbling of you all and I appreciate it. So sorry for the typos. I rushed and it was my fault; I had a lot of thing on my mind lately so this time around I made sure everything was sturdy again.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own JJ Abram's Star Trek or Star Trek into Darkness. I wish I did though. I wish I did. But I don't. Sadly. I don't**.

* * *

Ten minutes; just ten minutes into the surgery and already I felt my nervousness come back again hurling into my gut. Normally I'm would never be in such a position, but I just knew that something was going to go wrong. I felt like this since this morning.

Dr. Abel commanded Dr. Johnson to wake the patient up from cryo. There was a sequenced code upon the panel where I could see his frost bitten face underneath the glass. He was a cold lifeless body that lay peacefully in an immortal sleep. He almost looked like a peaceable king waiting to be reawakened by someone. _Anyone_. I watched at the edge of my nerves as Johnson tapped his fingers against the pad and unlocked the code. We all stood back as there was a hiss of ancient oxygenated gas escaped the pod. The front sheath of the pod slid open simultaneously, displaying his cool creamy white body. When the warm air hit his skin, the frost melted away.

"Klein and Gerick help me transport him to the gurney immediately. While we do that, Campbell and Johnson check for vitals." Dr. Abel breathed, he silently calculated where and how to lift him.

A shy 'yes sir' escaped our mouths. As ordered, Klein and Gerick went to the opposite side of each other. Abel nodded, "I'll take the shoulders," then he turned to Gerick, "You'll take the torso," Gerick nodded, then lastly Abel addresses Klein, "The legs please." His assistant nodded and quickly gravitated towards the patient's lower half.

"On the count of three we lift and gently lay him down." Abel conducted then began the countdown, "One. Two. Three."

They lifted him out the cryo pod with a gasp and a muscular struggle, but managed to set him down carefully on to vacant gurney.

"Boy he his heavy." Gerick gasped.

Johnson scanned his body from the monitor board, "All vitals are normal, but he is a little bit low on hydration and oxygen."

"-His breathing is stable, a bit slow- calm yet rhythmic." I replied

Johnson reassured to me, "- Nothing but a few hundred years in cryogenics to do that to his body."

Johnson and I then hooked up the IV and the oxygen mast to his arm and mouth. As I prepped the IV, I couldn't help but analyze his body. His jet black hair was slicked back on his head. His body was nude accept for a black speedo he wore but proudly displaying his muscular leanness. I looked to his mouth and saw the slight flinching reflex of his wavy lips, peacefully curling upwards. I tapped the IV down and smiled lightly. I hope when he wakes up, we would be able to communicate. Maybe he has a lot of knowledge of the past we could learn about? It would be quite intriguing to learn from him.

I looked away still grinning. I turned to the monitor to check in oh his weight. I announced to the crew, "He also weighs in at two hundred ninety eight pounds. He doesn't even look like it."

Abel tiredly nodded, "No wonder? Alright let's get him strapped in before he-"

That milli-fraction of a second can hit you when you least expect it. To the others it happened so quickly they couldn't possibly know what to do, but for me it happened so slowly I was too dumbfounded to react, for I couldn't believe my eyes even if I could blink to clear them. Just when I was about to grab a strap his eyes snapped open staring straight up at the ceiling.

Cold. Ice blue and calculating.

He was wide awake, and before I had any time to react his upper body shot up and sat parallel to the floor. His eyes darted from everyone in the room, then lastly to me.

"_Dr. Abel!_ " I lowly shrieked, trying to call his name but it was too late. I was too slow. Khan narrowed his now aqua blue eyes, almost full of fire in them, towards me. My brown eyes widened at his as he swiftly slid of the gurney and viciously snatched my arm that was holding the flexi-rubber restraints, twisting my arm and flinging me across the floor. The next thing I knew was the feeling of my body tumbling from torso to my back like a log. Then my back and head thrashed against one of the medical machines, rendering me immobile. My eyes were closed as I tried focusing on the pain in my back and head, hoping I would be able to recover and try to get up-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

My eyes snapped open to the bone chilling screams. Blood was splashed about like water and the shivering wales had ceased. My head lifted itself on its own. No matter how many times I would blink my eyes to clear them, the depiction of reality never changed. We had reawakened a _monster_. That thought alone had paralyzed me as I watched him pounce in utter horror. Khan graciously leaped over the gurney and over towards Dr. Abel who was by the emergency comm.

"Computer, Seal of all med wards!" He shouted to the panel.

A feminine synthetically generated voice interjected, "Emergency. Access. Code. Required."

Abel's face twisted. I had never seen him so petrified, so afraid before. The man was so calm but he had finally cracked when it came to terror approaching his life. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed as he pleaded, "Bloody fuck! Emergency access code Delta wolf eight nine two water leaf five-"

"_No_." I quietly gasped. The augment approached the man, grabbed him by this throat, lifting him a good couple of feet off the ground.

A smooth and deeply haunted British voice brought me back to my attention, "Tell me the access codes. _NOW_."

"NO!" Abel gasped. He was dangling from the grip of Khan's hands to his throat. I watched his hands trying to claw the larger augment's arms to get off of him, but that tactic wasn't effective. Like a predator it only irritated him even further. His grip began to tighten, slowly stopping the blood flow to Abel's head. His eye was blood shot red along with his face, but he still held on gasping for air, gasping for life's essence.

"Will you tell me you defiant primitive little smut or are you just going to let me watch you gasp like a pathetic guppy out of water?"

Then he did the unthinkable. Khan moved his grip from Abel's neck to his head. His head began cracking under the pressure of Khan's aggressive hands. The augment's knuckles began to whiten as his grip began to tighten harder around the doctor's skull.

"Oh God, please STOP!" Abel pleaded. My hands went to my mouth to silence my helpless cries. My eyes ran with tears I could never hold onto. Within each crackle of solid plated bone I sickly cringed till my stomach cramped in knots and my tongue tasted the vile of its own blood when my teeth had no place to grind- just to keep me from fighting. To keep me from getting myself killed. I was pathetic.

"I will continue until your head bursts and your brain matter oozes through my fingers. So be wise and TELL ME."

"Access code Delta wolf eight nine two water leaf five three . . .two, seven . . . five, five, zero, w, j, k,"

Satisfied Khan let go and dropped the man to the floor. Just as when was about to walk away, the augment turned around and kicked the man square in the face, breaking his nose with a loud crack. I flinched again. I could barely breathe. Then Khan kicked him again with another crack, this time is nasal cavities where macerated with broken bone and blood to were Dr. Abel began coughing up blood and clumps of pink bodily tissue. The doctor turned to his side to try to survive by breathing through his mouth. But his existence was ending, and Khan made him suffer.

I heard one last huff escape Dr. Abel before his mouth finally shut for good. More tears began sliding down my face as my hands began to shake. I needed to be strong but I couldn't. This man just killed Dr. Abel and Johnson, and wounded Kline and Gerick and I could do nothing to stop him, even when men, _stronger_ than me, couldn't. I turned around, laying my head against the machine, thinking of my next move. If I was going to move.

For a moment all I could here were shuffles upon the silence. I believe it was from him. The last time I checked Gerick and Klein was still alive, but barely and Johnson was dead too, so it couldn't be them.

Then his deep voice called again out in the open quietness, "Come out come out where ever you may hide my dear. Unless you wish to end up as your beloved Dr. Abel," Then he sweetly whispered breathing out each word, "_I suggest you follow my instructions very carefully_."

I couldn't take this anymore. I stood as quickly as possible. I didn't do it to just to obey him, but to risk my life for the men in this room who risked theirs for mines. I saw Gerick on the floor, badly beaten but still alive. Bloody blisters deep and tissue wounds were gapping and oozing out fresh blood. His black and blue eye's flinch towards me, my heart shuttered an unholy beat. Barely conscious, Gerick mumbled under his grizzled bloody mouth, "Don't . . . Tanya . . . _go_."

My lips grinned and my eyebrows lifted in sympathy. I barely knew Gerick but we were becoming far less than acquaintances at work to just being friends. His spirit was so light and carefree, it was hard to see him broken like this, but, he wasn't out of the game just yet. I was happy for that.

Khan caught my attention again, "_Tanya?" _He pronounced ever vowel in my name as if he was savoring it. I shivered, and when I did so I felt a twinge of pain in my arm and back. "The corner of his lips curled upward is your name correct?"

He paused as he waited for me to answer; I just stared at him with a disgraced look. Then I eventually nodded. I felt a grimy, he didn't deserve to know me, not even my name.

The augment continued, "Well yes. Of course!" He beamed, almost cheerfully, "Since there are only four human men and one human woman in this room, it would be oddly strange that a male would be named such a feministic name. Unless times have truly changed into new a bizarre fashions and vogues, I must have missed out in the last few years . . ."

He chuckled to himself, almost as if making light conversation in a coffee shop. I stood there staring in disgust. Absolutely repulsive.

Without moving myself I stood there starting, to taking my eyes of him for one second. He inched closer to me, as he calmly inquired, "Now my dear, will you help me?"

I realized within that moment, there was no aide from the sector 31 security to stop this. Admiral Marcus and his team were probably still watching this from his own benefit while we were the sacrificial lambs. I didn't want to show the fury growing inside me so I bit my tongue. Any other time when there was a physical altercation and there wasn't enough time to enter in security code, security would have already reacted to help us.

Marcus set me up. Again. He also set my coworkers up too.

But meanwhile, I had monster standing two feet in front of me to deal with.

I cleared my broken voice to a crooked but auditable tone, mumbling, "My auntie use to say 'be happy you are not a genius, it makes for a lonely life.'"

His eyebrow furrowed, curiously looking into my eyes and defended himself, "You mum is wrong, Ms. Campbell. Being of higher intellectual propels oneself amongst the rest. You seem to be in the same nature as I."

My eyes narrowed, "I don't believe so, Mr. Singh. I may be smart but I'm no _Murderer_."

He grinned, "Your gratitude is greatly appreciated, thank you. Unfortunately, I am the one who is ignorant of all that has happened in my time in cryo. So tell me, Ms. Campbell, what the bloody hell has happened to _me_ and _my_ crew. Why am I here? You will give me the answers to the questions I ask or-"

I had enough of him, I snapped back, "Look. I don't give a damn if you're a fucking super human intelligences. You will not talk to me like that. You. Are. A. Murderer. You have no authority over me-"

My back was against the wall as he lean his head and torso forward to mine's. To be honest, I was crazy out of my God-damn mind, and couldn't stop myself from speaking my personal truth. His eyes blared at me with a wild aqua blue, cold and enchanted. His clenching and swiveling left fist struck the concrete wall beside my head, and I jumped in reaction without squealing like a weak specimen. Strangely though, I wasn't scared. Maybe it was my adrenaline that was pumping through my body that was keeping me form feeling the ultimate primitive fear. I don't know what it was but I liked it. I felt invincible.

But, this Khan on the other hand was irritated. He stared into my deep large brown eyes for a minute more before realizing is unjust actions were terrifyingly stupefied. His gaze tuned from killer to warm.

"I hope I didn't terrify you." He apologized.

But I snarled back at him, "You didn't. But you sure made yourself look like a damn fool in front of me and I don't even know you. Like I was going to say, you can politely ask me a question, or don't talk to me at all with a pitiful attitude when you don't even deserve to be here." I wanted to say deserve to e alive but I didn't want to piss him off more than he already is.

"Forgive me and my unjust behavior, Nurse Campbell," He apologized even further in an innocent tone, "there are a lot of things, hateful things that I have been through. Upon realizing what has currently happened to me, I would like to know everything you know about what has happened to me, my crew, and the current date."

I gathered my wits and gave him what he wanted to know, "Today's date is May seventeenth twenty two fifty five. You have been in that cryo capsule for a little over three-hundred years. You and your crew is safe I assure you Mr. Singh. A squadron of Starfleet officers was surveying an area where they found you all still frozen in time. You are the first one we have woken up from the capsule as a test run. We didn't want to run the risk of harming any of you, but you were the lack of a better term, the sacrificial choice."

He stared me straight in the face, analyzing with his keen blue eyes, "What else do you know about me?"

I told him what Gerick told me, "You were a warlord during the Eugenics Wars. You are also a genetically enhanced super human, made for perfect performance in war and deadly situation and rescue missions. Made to perform in difficult, chaotic, and hazardous situations. But that's all I know. Before then, I never have heard about you, to be honest, no one has."

"Where are we now?" He questioned.

"We are in Starfleet's engineering facilities in downtown London." I replied with a tired sigh.

"London." He indulged in the name as it rolled off his curvy lips, the called me, "Tell me, is that all you know, Ms. Campbell? I feel as if you are holding information from me."

I nodded my head, "No that's all I know."

I could tell he was satisfied will every word I said. Khan stepped away from me looking around the facility and inquired, "Then what are they planning to do with me now that I have awoken?"

I worriedly shrugged my shoulders, "You tell me. I don't know. That's all the information I have for you. I don't have a high enough security clearance for these types of things. I just do what they tell me to do."

He snapped again, almost humorous in his tone, "Well that seems pretty docile of you. You don't have any idea what a pretty dainty daisy like herself has gotten into? This isn't Grey's Anatomy, Nurse Campbell."

I rolled my eye and sighed, "Believe me. I know . . . "

* * *

_Above in the medical balcony chamber_:

"Sir" A male scientist called out to Admiral Marcus, "We must contain him. You have seen firsthand for yourself what he can do."

Marcus looked away from the monitor on the balcony bay window. The admiral and his team of science and medical officer just finished watching the whole reawakening of Khan. The room was full of silent tension. The augment was a true horror. Now one of his best nurses was amongst the monster surrounded by two of his best doctor, dead, and the other two barely living. Khan was planning to escape, that was a fact. But Marcus wanted to test this out even further. If he was going to be a valuable asset to _Starfleet, _him and his team needed to evaluate how cunningly intelligent he really is.

Marcus lifted his eyebrow, "No. He has the access codes to escape. Then let him escape. We test him further in his natural environment like the true lion in the jungle. A natural predator- and see how he fairs."

The other scientist began mumbling amongst themselves, hotly and urgent.

The scientist just blinked. He continued to convince the admiral otherwise, "Admiral Sir, what happens if he gets too out of hand. Our security officers won't be able to handle him."

Marcus stood up, slamming the PADD in his hand on the ground. The mumbling ceased and their attention was directed to their superior. Marcus turned his head eyeing everyone in the room. He declared, "We'll let him have his fun and when it gets to be a little stick in the mud, I will make the decision to call it in. No objections. My orders will stand in this facility, good as gold. Do you _understand_?"

"Yes sir." The scientist agreed, but deep down he objected.

One of his female assistance handed him another PADD. The admiral rolled over the agenda while he called the shots.

"Michaels," Marcus directed his attention to another officer, "Call in security. Tell them to be ready for an armed augmented criminal, tall Caucasian male, black straight hair, blue eyes, around twenty eight years of age and a Starfleet issued nurse, a little more than average height, African American female, curly black hair, hazel eyes, around twenty five years of age. Find them and bring them both back alive, do you understand me. The nurse is his hostage; make sure they don't harm her. They will need to be ready on my go."

"Yes sir." Michaels saluted. He ran toward the communicator and quickly gets to work on his orders.

Then the Admiral shot another stern look to an unsuspecting commander, "Barnes; have security fleet seven ready and armed with our prototype phases and shields. Also tell them to be ready on my mark."

"Yes sir." He nodded, and off he went.

"Mean while everyone in this room needs to take evaluations on his psychological and physiologic attributes while we observe him on the security feeds."

With all of his pans and arrangements made the Admiral sighed. He walked over closer to the balcony bay window over-seeing the medical ward that held Khan. He watched as him and Nurse Campbell escaped the ward right out the double doors, with Khan hot on her trail. One hell of a woman, he thought. He needed them back alive.

Admiral Marcus tuned back to his team, "Ladies and gentlemen, the augment is smart, let's just see how smart he will be to figure out the game."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He shoved me forward down the hall way.

Khan commanded, "Take me to my people."

"Your people? But I don't know where they are, honestly I don't." I shook my head.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and violently twisted me around to face him. He hissed in my ear, "Then you must know someone who does, don't you?" I stared at him without a clue as to what to say, after a moment's passing he shook me by my shoulders- "_Don't you_?!"

My lips twitched. I didn't want to tell him who. I knew if I would do that he will without a doubt wake his people up; possibly command them to take down this place from the inside out, killing more innocence to do whatever it takes. He wouldn't care if it killed me in the process too.

Then his voice entitled to me to attention, "Oh Tanya, trying think of a plan to escape me, or call for help? Don't. It will only worsen your situation. And if you dare to betray me I will hunt you down to kill."

I gave in again and answered, "Dr. Owens. He would know. He assigned me to the team, and he is one of the head of operations concerning manners like this. I'll take you to him."

"Good" He deeply cooed, "Now lead-"

I cut him off, angered once again by him"-Because I have no other choice right? If I obey you will just kill me anyways in the end, after you get what you wanted. At least I'll live for a few more moments-"

My argument was cut short. Suddenly phases were being fired right at us. A large group of red shirts, the security officers, began to swarm the whole hall. Khan shoved me aside, pushing me in the parallel direction to him, so I would avoid a hit from the blast.

"Duck!" He shouted at me. I did, covering my head. Somehow out of the corner of my eye I saw his leg leap over me, knocking out a nearing officer. He grabbed me up and thrust me near a vacant wall. I stopped myself from falling, but ended up landing on my knees. Better than being shot I thought. My eyes never took off of Khan. He grabbed an officer by his arm and head, shoving his skull smack against the metal wall with a lout crack, killing him instantly. He swiftly turned to another officer side kicking him in the cheek rendering the officer off his balance, tumbling towards the other officers.

From behind a security officer shot him in the back. But all Khan did was turned around and stared, as if it didn't hurt him at all. The man shot again, and again- then twice in one shot, but Khan just inched his way closer to him with a devilish smile. Khan grabbed him by the wrist, the gun hand, and twisted it, breaking the bones and ligaments beneath. The officer screamed.

Khan chuckled, "Surly you humans could do better than this? Even after three hundred years of advancing?"

The man yelled in pain again, dropping him to knees, pleading for the augment to stop. Khan snapped his arm, leaving it into a grueling and unnaturally limp 'S' shape. Then another round of fire flurried into the air but Khan fluently dodged each attempt to knock him out. He ran leaping over another officer, single handedly punching him, then elbowed another with a punishing thrust, and slamming his arm into the head of another officer, killing them all in one shot. Without a sweat, he took on the next round of officers. Shrieks of pain filled the air, and he took them out effortlessly, silencing them all who dared to come his way.

After Khan was finished with the men, he grabbed a phaser gun, looked at it for a brief moment before changing the stun mode to kill. His eyebrow lifted, as he mumbled each word with a precise hiss, "_Humans_. Ever. So. Typically. Easy."

He walked over to me dusting off the lab coat he wore, smiling at me. A genuine smile. I frowned back. He was perfectly humble as if he didn't recall his event of clean kills. His eyes were lighter than before, almost an airy sky blue in comparison.

"I believe you will live another day." He winked to me and offered his hand to help me up. My eyes trailed down his height, trying to figure him out, when I noticed his lab coat was open, displaying a large peak of his muscular abs following his masculine 'V' shaped pelvis line towards his speedo. He noticed my shy look.

He hummed and grabbed the coat and buttoned it in an orderly fashion. He apologized, "Sorry about that. How rude of me."

After he closed his gown I grabbed his hand, pulling me up.

"We need to get to the stairs and go down further to level d of section 31. Dr. Owen's office is located there." I told him. I watched him nod at me and picked up another phaser and set it to kill.

He looked to me and smirked, "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

We managed to avoid people the best way we could. The emergency stairways were vacant until a few more officers caught us but Khan took care of them. When we made it to the halls were Owens office was located, very few people were roaming about, but this was normal. But something wasn't right. With all the security in the facility they could have taken us already. But where were they? I didn't want to tell Khan even though he probably knew something was wrong. I just continued to let him follow me to Dr. Owens's office, hoping Admiral Marcus had a plan to take him out.

We entered, he stood with a worried gaze and questioned me about the meaning of all of this. Khan was every precise on calming the man with promising threats and a phaser in his face. Dr. Owens was an almost retired man with a heavy bulging stomach from decreasing youth. His worried, tired grey eyes fell from me to Khan soaking in every word he said, pulling the tuffs of his snow-white beard.

Owens stood up pulling the hem of his grey jacket. "Mr. Singh I cannot take you to your people-", He argued.

"You will if you value your life and the life of your family." Khan breathed. I could tell he was becoming more and more agitated with this.

Owens defended, "I'm sorry Mr. Singh but you just woke up from deep cryo sleep for three hundred years."

Khan jaw twitches and rolled his eyes, "That hasn't made me incompetent considering that I am alive fully functioning and talking to you at this very moment."

"Yes but I am under specific orders to not-"

"Everyone down on the ground now!" The shouts of officers boomed behind the frosted glass. Security finally made its way here. I closed my eyes in relief to believe that his would be over, but when I opened them, my hopes died. I saw Khan armed with two phases ready to assassinate anyone in his way. His eyes met mines and I looked at him.

"Tanya," He cooed, "I will be of need of your assistance in this again."

Utterly confused I asked, "Why would you need me? I'm a Nurse, not a supper solider-"

He grabbed me in, wrapping his arms me and held the tip of his phaser square at my temple, and the other one aimed at the door. I was shocked. I thought he would let me live, but then again How could I trust a monster like him? His manipulative manner had left me awestruck into believing him like a gullible fool.

He pushed me forward, nearing the frosted glass door. Another officer shouted through the glass, "Khan Noonien Singh, come out with your body unarmed and your hands up."

I saw him creepily grin again, accepting the challenge offered to him. He looked at me and whispered in my ear, just enough so I would hear it, "Calm yourself, my dear, I will not kill you."

I sighed. Feeling the same notion of déjà vu all over again.

Suddenly, Owens yelled from behind us, "Officer he is inside wi-"

Khan snapped around and shot Owens within seconds. He took a moment to analyze his next move, and then turned around to me again. If only the Doctor were to keep his mouth shut he wouldn't have gotten killed.

Khan reasured, "He should have kept quiet. Now as I was saying I will not kill you just follow my lead, understood?" He whispered. I searched within his eyes, trying to find some light of truth but he seemed sincere. My gut told me to just trust him even though logically, I would never do such a thing.

I gulped and slightly nodded my head, feeling my nerves begin to twinge again. Khan stood me up and together, we inched closer to the door.

"I am coming out." He shouted, then returning his voice to a whisper in my ear, "On the count of three, I will briefly let go of you, but still holding on to your arm, okay."

I nodded again.

"One. Two. Three."

He un-twirled me out of his arms but held a tight grip to my right wrist to prevent me from leaving. I managed to catch my balance as he briskly kicked down the glass door, and within seconds he twirled me back in his arms again, armed with the phaser to my temple and the other pointed at them.

Together, we slowly walked out. The glass crunched beneath our feet. I wondered as we stepped closer if he cut his bare pale feet on them, not minding the blood and the shards at all, that the cuts and gashes would heal. Seeing the red shirts all around us made me feel that pain, and how I wished I would disappear. But my eyes narrowed at the man dressed in a grey Admiral's uniform. He stood there, disconcerned and calm with a killer expression.

Marcus step forward nodding his head, "Mr. Singh I advise that you put down that weapon and let the girl go."

Khan cold breathed behind me, "Oh sincere of you to ask, but I rather not. I will let you have your fun, try and stop my wrath. Tell them to lower their weapons."

"Let the girl go." The admiral protested.

"An in return?" Khan argued, "I don't like making bargains with people who can't keep faith of their words. Lower your weapons,"

The admiral was still unfazed when he turned to one of his men, determined, "Lower the weapons,"

"Sir," One of the officers tried to protest but Marcus shot him down with a cold look.

He gritted his teeth at them, "I said LOWER THEM."

The men lowered the weapons, but still held tension in their postures. Admiral Marcus turned his gaze back to us, continuing his reasoning's, "You will see your people. Just hand over Ms. Campbell and all will go well son, don't make this any harder than it already is. You already drew a lot of blood today. Let's not have anymore."

I could tell Khan was ready to have it his way and kill them all. I didn't want to see him kill anyone, I couldn't bear to see one more person dye by his hand so I pleaded with him, "Khan please, don't do it. Please don't kill anymore" I whispered.

His heated blue eyes filched slightly. I knew he heard me. I watched him slide the settings bar on the phaser. I wasn't sure if he set it to kill or stun. It wouldn't surprise me if he if kill was his choice.

Then I heard his voice again, deeply disturbed and cold, "You forgot to do your homework _Admiral Marcus_. I am a third generation Augment. My skills and sensory are well heightened. Including my _hearing_."

The admiral narrowed his eyes.

Khan had me step forward. I could hear his smooth voice tense with excitement, "This is what you wanted? To study me in my natural habitat? Like a natural predator- your own quote on quote choice of words. Be careful what you wish for Admiral,"

I heard him chuckle. A chill ran down my spine, upon realizing just as he hotly gasped his final words to them-

"- Because you just might _receive_ it."

Before I knew it Khan swung me behind him, guarding me. He began shooting; flipping and bending in fluent ways I had only seen on a Olympic gymnast. I watch the men drop like flies, each one whaling in pain over the phaser's blow. Those who tried to stop him missed, unable to target him down. He was just too fast. A few more men flew across the room from the powerful blasts. As quickly as he moved, was quickly as it all ended. Admiral Marcus lifted his eyebrow in surprise. Every one of his men was shot on the floor moaning, in pain and unable to move.

Khan gently let me loose. I rubbed my bruised wrist, wildly looking at them both.

The augmented man relaxed slightly, walking over to the waiting area outside Dr. Owen's office and dragged one of the chairs. I watched in disbelief as he dragged the chair to the center of the floor and sat down, crossing his right leg in a professional manner. He viciously spoke, "Now we may negotiate. As promised, no more blood was spilled. You men were merely stunned. You can thank Ms. Campbell for convincing me to spare their lives."

"You are one hell of an Augment Mr. Singh." The admiral sighed, "Very well, if you wish to speak with me, we can conduct this alone, I presume, without the presence of Ms. Campbell-"

Khan cut him off, "You presume wrong, Admiral. She will stay here with us are we speak."

"Alright." Marcus clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Would you like us to get you anything? Water? Food-"

"Admiral, as you may tell those aren't any priorities on top of my list right now. Let's cut the small talk and get to the important issue, shall we?" He growled, I couldn't keep myself from shivering. I wondered why he wanted to keep me here. As a witness to the Admiral's words? Certainly Starfleet wouldn't have anything to do with this and if proof was needed to stop this I would be of the source.

The admiral continued, "Mr. Singh, I can assure you that whatever you have learned from Nurse Campbell is true. Your people are safe within a highly guarded facility-"

"You will take me to them after our discussion." Khan objected.

"I will be more than glad to do it son."

"Good. Then why have you awaken me knowing the key facts of my personal life, three hundred years long passed? I'm guessing it is not for the right intentions and the greater good for all."

"Considering you and your people are the only genetically enhanced humans still alive, I guess your observation is correct."

"You guess?" Khan prowled.

"I _know_." Marcus implicated, "Son, as long as you cooperate with us, you and your people will be safe from abuse and inhumane cruelty. And all I ask from you is to use your skill to help us."

I could see the predator form within Khan again. He was simply enjoying all tactics of this game, but took every aspect to has advantage at full play. His body leaned forward in the chair staring the Admiral face on, "Protect me, when you can barely protect yourselves from me? I think not, but I am curious- Help with what specifically, Admiral Marcus? I'm getting very irritated with your incomplete explanations."

Marcus was no fool. He knew Khan and his cunningness. I was a bit slow to see but now I know of the risks being made.

Marcus stood up and paced around as he explained, "Help Starfleet design weapons for war, Mr. Singh, for earth is on the verge of war with the Klingons. Every minute we wait gives them ample time and resources for them to strike at our home. Every time we make advancements, they have always come up with something better."

I was shocked. All my years working at Starfleet and not once have a heard such a lie. But there was growing tension with the Klingons, but we keep our treaty of peace honored. Without my thoughts to cloud me, I continued to listen.

"It comes with benefits." Marcus grinned and reasoned, "Freedom, a luxurious house or condo and car of your own, seclusion and privacy, well substantiated checks-", He stepped even closer, avoiding stepping on one of the moaning men, "A new identity. You will not be charged for being a war criminal. Your existence in the world will be wiped clean and you will be except from some key citizen laws but not all. For this we ask you just to design these weapons for us."

Khan just stared at him for a good while, not taking his eyes of the Admiral. It left an eerie strain within all of us but Marcus tried to clear it with asking, "Are you in or not, Mr. Singh?"

Without a gasp for air, I watched Khan breathlessly recited, "I want a full floor upstairs condo in central London with full amenities, a balcony, a Peugeot Pleyel piano and a baby grand piano. Your people will not spy on me or convey any cameras or recording devices to track me and my whereabouts outside work. If you do I will know and our agreement is off. I will have two cars, not one; one for work one for play. By the time I leave this facility I will have a new Identity and three million pounds in the bank under my new identity, to which I can do as I please with it. For work, you will pay me two thousand pounds an hour, depending on my performance; you will have three mass effective weapons by the end of the month, which is in one and a half weeks. I guarantee you, Admiral; they will be top of the line."

Marcus grinned, "Thank you-"

"I am not done." The augment calmly retorted, "When I have met the required three mass effective weapons, my contract with you will be terminated. I. Want. My. People. Freed. And I want me and my people relocated to a habitable, safe off planet world where we will have full rights to live in peace."

Admiral Marcus stood up from the chair and looked to me. For a brief moment he was a bit sympathetic, his expression changed when he addressed to Khan, "We will get started on this right away. If you would please come with me, we will start the identification process."

* * *

Well let me know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek into Obscurity

Chapter Four

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Love the energy you guys feel for the story! Sorry for the long wait. I was getting pretty fed up with things and needed a break.**

**I also want to make the Bridge crew scene in this story, 'cause we gotta love them too: Sulu, Science Officer 0718 aka GATT, Lieutenant Madeline, Officer Darwin, Officer Jodi, and Cupcake. **

**Enjoy.**

**The situation between Tanya and Khan will not be angst throughout the whole story. They are just at a crossroad in the relationship. But there will be ' love' soon. Trust me I don't like the deep depression of it. And when I mean soon I mean the next chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own JJ Abram's Star Trek or Star Trek into Darkness. I wish I did though. I wish I did. But I don't. Sadly. I don't. I do not own Nyan Cat either. **

* * *

Eight days later:

It was the first time I saw him again since the seventeenth. I was in the lobby area of the engineering facility, getting myself checked in. I was looking at a magazine to pass the time while waiting in line since there were a lot more employees than usual. The company hired more people to begin production of the weapons he designed, all within a few days. I tried to get here earlier but that didn't do anything to avoid the wait. For a brief moment to relieve my eyes, I looked away from the magazine. There was a gap in the line for me to move up; I did, inch by inch. Then I glanced past people when something caught my attention. It was him. He was sitting alone on a bench in the reception section with a newspaper in his hands, staring at me. He was cross legged in a professional manner with a well poise posture, staring at me. I looked away. A bit shocked by meeting eye to eye. I looked back in the same area to see him again but he was gone.

My eye wandered around to find the mysterious man when I caught him just to the left of me. I gasped nearly shrieking, "Jesus you scared me."

Khan kept a smooth and alerted face, "I had no intentions to do so. I thought you would have seen me walk towards you but you didn't."

I smirked tuning my head away looking at the people before us. I was still horribly disturbed by him and I didn't want anything to do with him. He murdered my colleagues and put a friend in the hospital and now he wishes to approach me? This was unacceptable. And his persistent boring glares into my unfocused eye made it even worse. In return I spoke up, "It seems you got a lot of people working for the cause now."

He breathed, "Indeed. The project as promised is running smoothly."

"Four weapons instead of three?" I inquired from the rumors I heard. Because I was only allowed limited information on the weapons, I still wanted find out more through him.

We moved up in the line again when he replied, "I had ample amount of time left over, Nurse Campbell. But you and I both know there is no war here."

I disagreed, "From where were going there will be Kh-"

He cut me off and slyly put on a fake smile, "Harrison. John Harrison, Nurse Campbell. It is a pleasure to be of acquaintance to you."

It was discussing. He seemed to put everything that has happened on the side and forget about what happened eight days ago in the med lab. I scanned him from head to toe, from his clean slick back jet black hair, to his Starfleet issued uniform, a clean well pressed red engineering shirt black trousers and boots. Back to his superior posture and pale face, which his grin was displayed frivolously on his angular face, full of joy, but his eye were still cold and killer. I tried to hide the fact that he was attractive. A handsome monster he was. It made my heart tender for something more.

I would allow him in my life except for one thing. "You don't deserve to live nor have a name." I snarled, "It's a blessing the Admiral let you live let alone let you walk a free man. Having your own place, your own money. So tell me Mr. Harrison, what is it that he has you coming back to section 31? Admiral Marcus is a devil at making deals."

He grazed around keeping an eye out on suspecting ear. He kept that phony smile on his face, whispering, "My people."

I could see the hurt in his eyes and from there without the need of words, our thoughts exchanged through our emotions.

"He's using you." I stared at him. He confirmed with a blink of his aqua eyes. That's when I saw it. The fresh sentimental hurt in them. I did his best to hide it but he granted me a look see. I bit my lip. Instead of worrying about Khan and his deviousness, now I have to worry about Marcus again. He has gone too far, sacrificing me and the other colleagues to Khan, and now he has his people held as hostages. It was cruel, but Khan deserved it for all of the death he has caused here and in his past life. I couldn't argue about that.

But I feel for him. I loathed admitting it but I did.

Khan rasping continued, "He has my people, my family hostage." The line moved again and so did we. His voice was heavy with sorrow, "The only reason that keeps me from doing so is my people. Marcus has kept them hostage in their cryo-banks. If I don't obey their commands they are as good as dead. If I walk away with what you believe is the freedom I have, they are as good as dead, Ms. Campbell."

I tugged at the hem of my nurse's dress, debating about what I was about to say, and without a minute further, I blurted out, "Serves you right. You _reap _what you sew. If you were really thinking about the safety of your people, you would go about it diplomatically."

He glared at me unfazed by my words, "Hilarious, which is? As you referred previously Admiral Marcus is a devil at making deals, my dear. Surly a man like him and a man like me- it takes two to tango."

It was my turn to be checked out. I noticed that Mr. Frederick wasn't working his normal stations so I went in and out with a breeze, hoping to get rid of Khan but I thought wrong. The augment caught up to me just in time. _Damn it._

"Don't you have another sector to go to?" I asked.

He grinned again, taking notice of my discomfort, "Fortunately we are on the same floor."

"Great," I huffed. "As I was saying, you forget that you snapped and killed two men and left the other two severely injured. One of the two men was my friend, while another ten men dead and twenty eight injured-"

Khan objected raising an eyebrow at me, "The twenty eight should be lucky that they are alive-"

"That's not the point, _Harrison_." I sneered at him, "You are cold. We all know that. What made you this way? If you didn't murder those people and just cooperated peacefully, you and your people could have been awaken to live peacefully in society once more. But because of your actions, you can't. You failed."

He looked away from me and blinked. About time for some reaction, but this time he didn't come back for a while. We walked throughout the hallway with the empty silence as our backdrop. Then suddenly he stopped walking. I heard him sigh, twisting his head in and awkward angle with a snarling expression on his face, a mixture of agitation and angst. Then the tension was released from his face.

Khan deeply expressed, "I see . . . now enlighten by you knowledge Ms. Campbell," His words rapidly breathed against his lips, full of desire, "- but _you_. You my beautiful dear, _you_ can't even free your _own_ self. Marcus set us both up. Your internship here at Section 31. You can't even transfer back to the USS Enterprise without Marcus hailing your every move. You will be sentenced to life in prison if you don't abide by his rules. His _golden_ rules. Surly he had also set you up again reassigning you to the medical team to awaken me, knowing it would be a dangerously daunting task. Risking your life like a sacrificial lamb, tsk, tsk, tsk, what a waste of beauty and talent. But why not have another doctor to do it? Why you? I am afraid my dear, that we are both trapped in this voyage. Why not make the most of it."

"How did you-", I stopped myself from finishing when the elevator doors opened. I straightened up my professional posture as a couple of male commanders walked out. I didn't know them but they greeted us bidding good morning, I replied back in the same courtesy, but Khan stood in silence. I noticed one of the commander's couldn't keep his eyes in his proper place. My gaze for him tuned sour and shied away.

"Commander Anderson, I believe her eyes are on her face, not anywhere near her chest. Respect a lady in her presence you filthy ingrate." Khan threatened.

The commander looked down and apologized, "Sorry, Commander Harrison."

My lips tightened to his shivery. He stared the commander down till he left his sight before walking right into the elevator with the door closing behind him.

"Thank you." I thanked.

He nodded, "I maybe a murderer but can't withstand men who disgrace themselves with bad manners." Khan reached for the elevator panel and tapped the sub floor button.

"Funny and I thought you weren't the sentimental type." I joked with him but he just flinched the corner of his mouth. I got back to the conversation, "As I was saying, how did you know about that?"

He sighed again, almost restless, "Oh come now? Don't be so gullible, a week and a day later I know this place inside out just as well as I know Marcus. Beside if we were to ally, we need to get to know each other a bit more."

Then he caught my attention even more, "Ally?" I gulped, "Uh uh. No! You are on your own."

I took a step closer to me and reached for my face. Scared, I froze still and closed my eyes thinking I must have ticked him off and he had enough of me. But to my surprise his pale hands were warm and soft. He was so close I could smell his masculine sent even though it was gentle, I inhaled a soft scent of forest and wildflowers, but it was very faint. For that moment I wasn't afraid again.

My eye reopened to his aqua one, dazzled and gently staring into me. He rubbed my cheek and whispered, "I will never be alone in this, and you know it. Don't you want revenge in this? You know Marcus deserves it."

I thought of it, taking revenge on Marcus to get justice for what he was doing here. Giving Starfleet a bad name for what its worth, but I didn't have the guts to do it. I want that brazen.

"How a about dinner and drinks at Cosmos. A date." Khan offered me with a smile.

"A date?" I echoed, trying not to sound meek.

The augmented man confirmed, "Eight pm tomorrow night. I will be working overtime tonight in order to get a few preparations from the projects I am currently working on out of the way."

I shook my head in disbelief, "You are strange man Mr. Harrison."

"Maybe you will get to know me. The real me."

His blue eyes grazed me for an answer. Yes was the only exception was written all over this face, but I begged to differ, "But I have to-"

"Good then. It's a date then." He ignored me with a brighter smile, nearing his back to the elevator door, " I will pick you up be ready at eight pm tomorrow."

Just as I was about to object, the elevator doors slid open, Khan elegantly strode out backwards before turning and walking down the hall in a hurried professional manner.

Once again I was left mystified by his presence, curious and stupefied, and I hated myself for it. I walked out of the elevator shanking my head thinking aloud, "But you don't know where I live? Well shit, he can just hack the database or do whatever the hell he does to find that! Is there any privacy in the world anymore?"

* * *

I fumbled around with my bun, toying with the curly waves trying to keep them in place. Out drinks had arrived and Khan thanked the waiter. I sipped on it in relief. Within the fifteen minutes of us being here at the restaurant he seemed normal. More analytical than the average human which made be a bit nervous but I knew in his eye he could tell.

"Ms. Campbell, I believe you are becoming too close to comfort for me." His deep voice called to me. I looked up from my drink seeing him invested in his. I wasn't in front of a demented warlord anymore. He was just as normal as another man out on a date. He tried his best to portray himself that way, taking another sip and clearing his throat to pass the time for me to answer back. Being polite and kind with his Ms. Campbell this Ms. Campbell that, asking me of my feelings about my day. The typical answers I would give anyone who asked, even if it was a fib, but this time I was mostly honest. Except-

"You are nervous Tanya." His lips parted into a kind whisper. I looked up to him and sat my tea down.

I advised, "You are not too bad as your record says."

"Oh but you have yet to see the real me."

I shivered at the thought of the day when he was reawaken. The real monster still laid behind the gentlemen. I still wasn't buying it. "I'm not fond of the idea that you were trying to exterminate my people because you thought that we we're less superior to you. But you are wrong."

"At what?" He demanded.

"Everything." I jeered, "You are no better than me and no more than a homeless man in London. You made the mistake to think that humans are ignorant and incapable of being more. Look around you. Starfleet one of the grandest organizations that was created by us. Three hundred years ago technology prevented us from venturing far out into space and now, Earth is now one of the leading galactic federations in the cosmos. Helping people- beings wide and far and spreading the diplomatic structure is what we do."

The food had arrived, sushi. We both thanked the waiter and returned back to our conversation.

Khan slyly scowled, "You speak highly of your work as is it was your family."

"My crew is my family, Mr. Harrison, is it the same to you?" I inferred, knowing about his past. His demeanor changed when I asked about them, less tense and more sensual.

"It is." He raised an eyebrow, "But what you as a human has failed to understand is your hope for your beloved cause. Your people are arrogant creatures, slowly trying its very best to concur every edge of land and space where ever it may lie: creating beings like me to enslave over all of the work while they stand back taking all of the credit."

I shook my head, "I don't believe so, back then it may have been like that but now things have changed."

Just as his eye's narrowed I continued, "But I see now that there are people in the company who have different intentions for the worse. But that doesn't mean you have to be on the same death trail you we're on in the Eugenics war. Times have changed. You and your people can change for the better and start anew. Be thankful that you and they are alive after floating in deep space-"

Khan arrogantly turned his head, "My people can withstand and survive without oxygen and atmospheric pressures."

I snorted a laugh, "Nice fun fact but that's not the point. You could have died in other ways though. But what is important right now for you and your people is to make right of all of the rights you all have made in the past. Make a difference. Show the good you have within yourself. The Admirals and Commanders still think you are the same monster you were three hundred years ago. Prove the so called inferior beings wrong. If you say you are superior as you think you are, you would continue down a path of desolation and shame. If you do, you will have no values, no heart, and no honor of what a warrior and a leader should have. And you will truly stay the cold monster people have always whispered you to be."

He took some time to reply but the look on his face made me feel at ease, as if he was affected by my words. Moments later he began eating, and so did I. We ate in silence for a good while.

A moment later his deep accented voice spoke up, articulating words from his lips, "You are strangely wise, Ms. Campbell."

I felt the heat of sincerity come from him. He grazed me with modesty when I replied, "Don't take it with a grain of salt. You will regret it."

He took another sip of his drink, "I will drink to that."

I chuckled again, "When you are civilized you are not so bad. No one is truly all bad. Even they have some good in them, even if it's just a little."

He took another bite of sushi and cleared his throat, "One thing I have noticed about you Tanya, do you mind that I call you by your birth name?"

I shook it off, "No I don't mind."

He took another bite of sushi, "One thing I have noticed it your ability to care for others. When I first met your eye, there was no fear in them. I haven't seen that quality in a human for a long time."

I could hear sensitivity in his voice I never heard before. It warmed my chest from the inside out. Maybe he wasn't the insidious danger I saw him. Maybe he does have a kind, more tender side to him than he would let on to anyone. My skepticism was still lingering but I felt the need to push it to the side, just for tonight. I smiled, "That is very gracious of you, don't think you are getting lucky tonight either, as Daft Punk would say."

His lips began to spread wider, "What do you know of them?"

"French techno-duo of the late ninety's early two-thousands." I replied, taking another nibble of sushi.

He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders, "They were passible."

My eyes narrowed at him playfully, "You liked them, admit it."

"I'm an admirer of Sade and Ludwig van Beethoven, _Tanya_."

"Classical was a given, I kind of guesses you liked it but jazz, I can see you tapping your feet to it."

We laughed and talked throughout the night.

* * *

Nurse Campbell whipped a tear crawling away from her eye, "Sooner or later, I thought he would change. He seemed to have a change of heart, very convincing. We fell in love like a normal couple in a romance movie would do. I could only love him when I put aside most of the horrible things he has done. Some were justifiable, some were not; but I still loved him for him. A few months later we would plan taking out Marcus, accept for one thing. I wanted him alive, but he wanted him dead." "I remember that night when I got of work we were arguing about it. I told him he would be an honorless man to do that."

The officers in the conference were strictly silent as they listened to the Nurse retold her history with Khan. Bones wore a tired tender look on his face, wanting to comfort his friend, but it was unprofessional to do such a thing in front of the others. Instead McCoy asked, "And what did he say?"

"Nothing." Campbell shrugged looking up from her lap, "He was still angry but he managed to push his attitude aside, kissed me on the forehead and walked out. He left me. From that day on something changed within him. I'm telling you he opened himself up to me, even though it was very slight, I know what kind of man he is- the good, the bad, and the ugly. I've seen it all within him. But days after our argument he was different."

Kirk inquired further, "Different how?"

She explained, "I don't know how to explain this, but it was almost like he reverted back to the way he was, the type of personally you all have witnessed when he boarded this ship. But worse way worse. He stopped all communications with me for a few months." She paused and cleared her throat, "Until I received this."

The nurse pulled out a small folded up letter and grimaced, "The day of the Kelvin Bombing, I was running late to work. Someone hand pulled my alarm clock out of the wall. I found this letter besides it."

She proceeds to read the cursive writing aloud, tracing the swift stokes of black on the paper with her thumb, "I says: You will live another day. I can't apologize enough to you for my actions, my dear, but there are objectives I need to accomplish, even if it means departing from you. Your breakfast is on the table. And P.S. there is only good and evil, no in-betweens, but you and I both know who we affiliate ourselves with, and I'm falling into darkness where ever it takes me. Khan."

Her gaze suddenly snapped up to everyone. Her voice hitched with a heart breaking crack, "I knew then what it meant; I just knew something was _wrong_. I rushed that morning trying to get to Section 31 to possibly warn Admiral Marcus of his erratic behavior, but I was too late. The facility exploded, and I was just yards away from it. I was close to death." The nurse nodded her head, confirming her words, "Khan made me late. He did it on purpose so he could save my life. So I could live _another day._"

Those words stung her chest. If he didn't love her why spare her life? For another purpose of plot? Did he need her for another scheme in his plans? Tamara felt indifferent. She just couldn't tell. She remembered that day like no other. She rushed out the house with her Starfleet issued nurse attire; the normal short skimpiness didn't worry her this time. The nurse grabbed her white brief case and ran with all if her might, avoiding bystanders who were on their way to work. Her bushel of curly locks swayed with the wind while she ran. Seconds of dread thrust into her feet, she was so close to the kelvin Archives she could see the grand building halfway down the crossway street. The sudden boom clattered with chiming shards of glass from above rained down like a fiery shadow that grew larger and larger from each passing second.

She stopped running. The heart stopping shrieks screams pierced through the daily ruckus, silencing anything unimportant in the moment. Gigantic scraps of metal fell, hitting and crushing anyone unlucky in its path. And if it wasn't those that killed them it was the blasts of fire or the dagger like shards of glass to slice right through their flesh. People stared awestricken and afraid, trying to comprehend the matter at hand. The nurse was paralyzed with fear, the same fear she felt when she first met John Harrison.

Those memories haunted Tanya's beautiful features. Kirk stood and grabbed her by shoulders soothing, "I'm not going to say it's alright Tanya. This never was alright what he did. But what I am going to say is that you are safe, and we are all thankful that you are alive."

She nodded and continued, "Thank you Jim. But I feel as if we are never safe as long as he has vengeance on his mind. I couldn't help but see the pain of betrayal Marcus had left on him. But what I can't stand is his unbinding strife to do anything, regardless if it kills any of us to save his people."

Tanya stopped and fiddled with the hem of her dress, "They are all he has left in this world. People who saved his life, friends, crew members-"

Spock stated, "And you."

The nurse became puzzled, "What?"

The Vulcan commander lifted his eyebrow and clearly recited, "You are his lover, Ms. Campbell; he must convey some emotional affiliations with you even after protecting you on multiple occasions."

Campbell shrugged, "Maybe. I just don't know anymore. You all would think after being in a year's relationship, you would know the person who you helped changed their mind, their heart for the better. But it's all an elaborate lie that person made to get what they want from you and move on. I can tell you that after all of this I am hurt and disgusted seeing that I had made an irrational decision to let him enter my life."

Kirk breathed, "If you didn't Tanya, we would have never known this information."

"Ms. Campbell is that all you have to exclaim?" Spock added.

Tanya nodded her head, "Yes. But if I find any other information, both of you will be the first to know."

* * *

Kirk stood on the bridge, relived to get out of the conferences room. The atmosphere was just too thick with emotions over the enemy; it even hurt Kirk knowing someone on another personal lever who was affected by Khan's devious schemes.

"Everyone." Kirk announced aloud. The bridge crew paused what they were doing to turn their attention to the captain. Satisfied he continued, "I would like to thank you all for your commendable work and undying resilience to keep the Enterprise and her people alive. For the next five years, I hope will be an adventurous and forgiving."

Some stared with blank empty expressions while others expressed slight glee. Kirk Raised an eyebrow, not wanting to bore them any further with long speeches, "-In other words," He huffed with a cocky boyish grin," let's get out of this damn space dock and venture ye yonder! Right Bones?" He said standing with his hand on his hip pointing towards the blackened star studded cosmos.

"A precise 'hell no' is what I say," Dr. McCoy grumbled under his breath. Kirk smiled and sat down in the chair. Bones sighed, "I wish I was on vacation leave than to be here right now. Space. A damnation of disease, death, chaos, augmented psychopaths on a Quentin Tarantino version of vengeance and pretty alien women who are either men, liars, or taken."

Kirk tried to contain his chuckle but ended up laughing, "Oh common' Bones Don't be like that."

Bones sighed, "I have given up Jim. Until that day when that sweet honeybun sweeps me off my feet I will be here alone with me bones."

Kirk grinned and grabbed his fried on the shoulder, "Damn, Maybe later in the voyage we can make a pit stop to Astra Delta, on Puricluse? I hear the women are crazy good in places where it needs to be."

Bones wasn't interested in those kinds of terms, flings with no strings attached. He had enough of those occasions and wanted to wait for something serious. The doctor grinned, "Thanks but no thanks. The hole stranded on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman as gone sour too. Damn torpedoes. Damn Harrison- that creep." He thought, "Poor Tanya."

The captain "Thanks to Nurse Campbell, we won't have to worry about him anymore. There is no doubt with her testimony that the jurisdiction won't let him get away with anything."

Bones winced inwardly. They both knew that wouldn't do any_ real_ justice, "Yeah but put is ass in cryo for the rest of eternity, Jim? Why don't they just execute him? And then maybe, just _maybe_, rehabilitate his people on a distant planet and possibly get therapy for them, or something."

Kirk was conflicted to admit it but the young doctor was right. The captain retorted, "I agree but the jury doesn't want any more death than there needs to be and besides that, what happens if there was a malfunction or someone crazy enough decides to re awaken all of the augments? They find out their leader is dead, have been in cryo for over three hundred years, and that humans are superior to them; batta-boom-batta bang- we got ourselves a world war four."

Bone's eyebrows creased, "Well I hope to God someone _doesn't_ then." Then he casually asked, "Wait, speaking of war Jim, what about the Klingons and what happened on Kronos? Do you think they might start one?"

"So far we haven't heard from them. But I did hear around Starfleet headquarters in one of the meetings after the San Fran tragedy that the Klingons think it was a group of bounty hunter trying to track down a human criminal."

The doctor sighed in relief, "Fantastic, someone came up with a good enough cover up for any half twitted alien to believe, even humans."

Kirk smirked, "Yeah, I hope it sticks too."

"It'll fly, as long as people keep the gossip down to a minimum and keep their flaps shut it will. Now, it's time for me to check the fresh Prince for any bad bugs creeping in his system!"

Just as Bones whipped out his Tricorder, Kirk slid out of the captain's chair to retreat from the doctor. Bones rolled his eyes and grumbled as he tried to keep up with the commanded. Kirk commanded,"Status report N'du?"

Madeline, the dark earthy green skinned being turned her gaze from the screen to her captain, "All is well." Her soft yet electric mechanical voice chimed,"We will arrive to the Pleiades' Voga system in less than fifty-two minutes, and-"

A centric booming voice over powered hers, "Less than Forty minutes to be precise, Captain. Excuse me for intruding but there seems to be a small problem in sector eight. One of our engine lines in slowing, but Commander Scott has contacted me and says that the issue is being resolved."

Madeline shot a glance at the other science officer. The albino augmented man felt her gaze and without turning his head, he flicked his ice cold blue eyes in her direction. The young alien woman looked away with a slight fruitful smile. Kirk's voice "Any reason as to why that is happening, Gatt?"

The tall heavily built augment answered, "In the Commander's exact words," Gatt pulled up a recording of Scotty's conversation, "The ships engines are just getting' a taste of the new warp core, nothing major. Just tell em' she'll be purrin' like a brand nu' kitten- thanks to her new warpcore I'll have her fly'in like Nyan Cat lost in space!"

Kirk chuckled, "Sounds like him."

Madeline tried to hide her smile from Gatt. It was rare he showed his humorous of personality to anyone but this was close to it, even if it was slight.

Kirk sat down in his chair again and pulled up his comm, "Mr. Scott?"

The image of the spunky engineer came upon the screen, "Ey Captin!" He shouted through the comm.

Kirk asked, "Is the problem fixed?" Bones walked closer to his captain to complete the bio scans. He was relieved that Kirk finally stopped moving so he could finish the checkup.

"Ey sir, we are ready for departure!" Answered the red shirt officer.

Kirk agreed with that answer, "Thanks, Mr. Scott- Mr. Sulu take us out,"

The charming Asian officer turned to him and grinned, "Where to captain?"

"Anywhere beyond here." Kirk smiled. It is good to be back; he thought and leaned back further in the chair.

Sulu grabbed the chrome shift gear and steadily pushed it forward. The engine's thrusters gave off a slight hum a pleasant sound to their ear, and within seconds the grand ship shot out into space with its blue crystalized discharge trailing and chiming after its thrusters.

"Now since you sat down, I can finish this damn test!" Bones shot at him in annoyance. Just as the doctor was about to place the device on Kirk's face, Nyota called to him, "Captain, a representative from Star Fleet is hailing us sir," Uhura announced, "A investigator of crime and defense by the name of Timothy Ryker."

Kirk turned to her with a wary look on his face, "What do they want now? We just had discussions and interviews with him. I thought our involvement in the case is done."

Bones on the other hand cursed and rolled his eye, "Damn-it Jim! I'm a doctor not a puppy dog. Why must if follow you around like one when you can't stay still!"

Uhura tried to hide her smile and continued, "Apparently not, He said it is urgent."

Kirk tried to ignore his medical friend but instead turned to him and slyly huffed, "Good boy Bones,"

Bones was about to argue when Kirk asked Uhura to put the man on screen.

Jim greeted, "Officer Ryker, what can I do for you today?"

"Captain Kirk, I'm sorry for the late notice but something has come up in the Harrison trial. Something you are not going to like. Harrison has been bugged."

Everyone in on the bridged abruptly paused and stared at the green eyed man on the screen.

Jim was shocked but not enough to make another rational decision- "Can we resume this conversation in the conference room, Officer Ryker?"

"Yes we may." The officer agreed. The comm. The bay window screen turned blank revealing the passing fabrics of space warping around them.

"Uhura, please send the communication feed to the conference room."

"Yes captain." She complied.

"Spock, Sulu, Bones-"

The two science officers and the command officer briefly looked at each other with uncertainty before their eyes landed right back to Jim.

"-come with me." He breathed.

* * *

Spock advanced closer in question, "Officer what do you possibly mean by bugged, Officer Ryker?"

All four of them at around the table waiting for the officer to comply. Sulu was well schooled while Kirk and Spock were usually unfazed by anything disastrous, but even now the Vulcan has a look of distress across his hansom features. This worried Bones even more. Now the doctor was on his nervous fritz again.

The green eyed pale skinned man on the screen nervously cleared the croaked in his beginning speech then slowly complied, "During his interrogation, Officer Willcose an agent from the CIA, and a Psychologist trained in analyzing intensive Psychiatric traumas, trained to interrogate **terrorist, **got Khan to _**crack**_**.** But just slightly. Willcose thought he had something and decided to take it all the way. Are you familiar with the spinal tap treatment?"

Bones jumped the chance to answer, "Yeah, where you take a Neuro-cynic phase, it was made for medical induced procedures, but rumor has it that was initially a weapon of torture. You would place it on the person's neck and spinal intersection to induce pain throughout the central nervous system. No one knows of its origin, weather Starfleet or the armed forces made it or not. Hell! No one even knows what the damn thing even looks like! "

"Well," The officer stated, "There is a newer model of that phaser out. He took it on a test drive on Harrison. Somehow the phaser's reactors targeted _some-thing_ that was attached to Khan's spinal neurons and brainstem. And when I say it was vile, it was hell to watch. The augment went under a traumatic seizure then began to bleed out- nose, ear, mouth and eye- and through up the bug through his mouth before going into a coma but that's not all."

Kirk and Spock sat stiffly while Bones shifter uncomfortably to hear the next installment of news.

"We took the specimen to Starfleet's new biological recreational testing center where we found out some pretty damning news. That insect was no ordinary parasite, not like the one that Nero forced down the late Admiral Pike's mouth. This was a Black Mariah."

Kirk was a bit taken back by this name, rather than that the starship captain was lost. "Oh God." Bones gasped dramatically. It was news to his ears he had dreaded to hear.

Spock concluded, "This incriminating evidence explains a great deal of Khan's psychotic behavior."

Bones ignored the pointy eared bastard and argued at the officer, "You have got to be kidding me? Do you absolutely know what this means?!"

Still confused Kirk shouted, "Wait, wait, wait! Can someone tell this bone-head here what this thing is? I'm no xeno-biologist."

More intently focused, Bones explained to his friend, "You should know, Jim. The Black Mariah is a deadly parasite, only sold on the galactic black market. They are genetically _enhanced_ neurologic parasite these babies have nothing- _nothing_ on the Sentorian slug that was used on Pike."

Bones continued, "In the early twenty-second century, The Klingons wanted something more effective than just forcing their victims to tell the truth about war plans and weapons. Instead they took a cousin of the Sentorian slug, the Ma'licum, and enhanced them to attach to the victim's base of their spine and brain stem connecting to the head to control the victim from the inside out. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. These slugs come with a blank nero plan in which one person can sync a complete, I don't know how to say this, but a 'neuologic map' a plan of sorts for the victim to forcibly abide by. Once the slug has this 'plan' encoded in its cellular tissues, it can attach itself to the victim and control the victim only according to the plans."

Kirk irritably recited to the onscreen officer, "So you me to tell me that Khan, the genetically enhanced human was being controlled by this genetically enhanced-supper slug?"

Riker agreed, "That his actions were being controlled by the nuro-map of the slug and the slug only? Yes."

The captain snapped," We caught the guy red handed-he murdered Admiral Pike and Marcus, slaughtered thousands of others, did billions of dollars in destruction; nearly killed my crew and you mean to tell us that it wasn't his fault? It was the slug's fault?!"

Bones tried to sooth his friend's temper, "Calm down, Jim, he-"

"Calm isn't the half of it Bones! If Khan had no part taken in his action, who **DID**?" Kirk reasoned.

Officer Riker continued, "It's a pretty grim situation in which is utterly unbelievable, but you are right Captain Kirk. With the incriminating evidence to back this up, Khan was nothing more but an elaborate _pawn_ in this. The question is who put the Black Mariah in him in the first place. Gentlemen, I'm sorry to announce this but we have yet to find the culprit behind these terrorist events."

The officer rubbed his chin and continued, "For twelve hours Khan was in coma, but when he awoke he asked for you, Commander Spock, and Dr. Campbell. He has something to tell you three but he won't reveal any more information to us without you three present."

Kirk rolled his eyes away than back to the officer's face with a slight grin, "So I'm guessing you want all three of us beamed down there for a little family reunion?"

The officer nodded, "You guessed correctly, Kirk."

Kirk reluctantly agreed, "Thank you Officer Ryker we will beam down on location within an hour. Kirk out."

The screen cleared into a blank window, displaying the streaks of them being at warp.

A few moments to reflect in silence was broken by Bone's southern accent, "Well that's just great. So far for having a peaceful five years in space when you have to hunt down another tyrant."

Kirk pulled up contact to the Bridge on his PADD and began walking out of the conference room and down the halls, "Uhura contact Starfleet and the CIA, tell them we will arrive soon via beam transportation in downtown San Francisco."

"Yes sir." She replied coyly. Kirk switched the PADD off and walked faster. The three men qickended their paste to be along side their captain.

"Sulu, you get the seat again. Let Officer N'du, Lieutenant Gatt, Darwin, and Jodi in on this information too."

Sulu replied with a little glee, "Yes, Sir."

"Bones, tell Tanya to get dresses in civilian attire and be ready to be beamed down to San Fran with us in forty minutes. Oh and Man the med bay till eighteen o' hundred. You will relive Sulu of captain's duties and take over the night shift. In the meanwhile, man the medbay."

The doctor punned, "Away she bows Captain, with a yo ho ho and a bottle of-"

Kirk cuts him off with a halting stop in their walk, "Alright, See you both in forty minutes-business attire in the transport room."

Sulu and Bones both replied, "Yes sir." And walked away to their duties. Just as Kirk was about to leave Spock to return to his quarters to prepare for the trip, the commander called out, "Captain."

"Yes Mr. Spock," Kirk answered

Spock advanced closer, "Given the evidence presented to us by Oficer Ryker, who do you speculate would have used Khan to get to Starfleet?"

Kirk sighed, "I have no clue. But they sure do want to cover their tracks."

* * *

Sulu was back on the bridge when he called Gatt, Madeline, Darwin and Jodi off to the side to speak to them about what happened. Both stood and listened intently to Sulu's words.

"Unbelievable." Madeline gasped, flinging her arm in the air with a swoosh in an extra terrestrial manner, native to her home language as a sign of anger.

The tall augmented science officer Gatt also agreed in his deeply grunge voice , "My feelings exactly."

"Madeline I need you to keep track of their vital. Keep a close eye on their location and if anything major comes up keep the airways open for immediate beam transport."

"Yes Sir." She cited and traveled back to her station.

"Gatt, double secure the ship's data banks and hard drive. I have a feeling we are going to be vulnerable in this."

"Yes sir." The augment science officer retreated back the same.

"Darwin and Jodi, my special ladies," Sulu addressed.

Darwin rolled her eyes in a playful annoyance while Jodi smirked.

"Once we get to Voga notify the Derma council of the Pleiadians of our arrival. By that time Uhura will contact Spock to notify the Captain of our arrival. Then we will wait upon further assistance."

Both women agreed, "Yes sir." And walked back to their stations. Sulu finally walked back to the captain's chair and sat down, relishing at the thought of being captain again rater than being acting captain.

* * *

Next time:

The trip to San Fran

Shocking revelations from Khan

Sulu and Jodi's confrontation

Madeline and Gatt get to know each other more.

Carol Marcus makes a comeback!


End file.
